Hurt
by obsessive-elphaba
Summary: Brock, I think there's something wrong with me..." "What is it, Dawn?" "Well, I fell, and it hurts really, really badly. I figured since you worked so well with Pokemon, maybe you could help me?" Somewhat Lightrockshipping/friendship/oneshot


Hurt

* * *

"Brock, I think there's something wrong with me..."  
"What is it Dawn?"  
"Well, I fell, and it hurts really, really badly. I figured since you work so well with Pokémon, maybe you could help me?"

* * *

It was an ordinary day in the Sinnoh. A peaceful, relaxing day. There weren't any contests to rush to or gym battles, it was just a peaceful day. Brock was enjoying this very much, because he could just sit back and dream. He had already been to the pool, and, much to his disappointment, there were no super fine girls there. Currently he was residing in his cabin reading a Pokémon magazine. All the Pokémon were at the pool chilling out with Ash and Dawn. It was a wonderful day indeed.

A knock distracted him, and the voice that followed it concerned him, "Hey, Brock?" It was Dawn, the lovely heroine in their trio, "Are you in there?"

Brock walked to the door and opened it, seeing Dawn wrapped in a towel, soaking wet, and clenching her stomach. Well, this was awkward. He just had to act natural, "Hey, Dawn, what's up?"

Sighing, Dawn entered the cabin and put the hand not holding her stomach to hold herself up against the wall. Cringing in pain a bit, "Brock, I think there's something wrong with me..." she mumbled, eyes shut.

Being a very smart person, the older boy figured it didn't take a genius to figure out she had a stomachache. Of course, she had just been swimming. Perhaps it was a cramp? It could be a lot of things, but Dawn was in pain right now, "Well, what happened?" Brock asked, clearing off his bed, "Here, lie down."

Dawn obliged without question, "Well, I was chasing Piplup around the pool, and I tripped... I fell, and my stomach kinda hit the chair. It could just be nothing, but it hurts really, really badly. I figured since you work well with Pokémon, maybe you could help me?"

Well, that seemed to be more serious than a cramp; she could've broken a rib, for goodness' sake! The thing was, he didn't have an X-ray, and the nearest Pokémon Center was miles away. That seemed like a dumb idea to him, but then again it was a peaceful town. That meant the only way to find out without worrying anyone was to see for himself. He wasn't going to cut her open, mind you, but he would have to feel for it.

Brock left her side and went to his backpack, pulling out a spare shirt and some boxers, "Here, go put these on."  
"Why?" Dawn asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You could've broken a rib, and the only way we can tell is if we feel for any broken bones," he explained, and Dawn gasped.

It did really hurt though, "Okay, just... don't look."

Brock went into the bathroom to give her privacy and thought sadly about his stupid mind. Brock has this issue where he gets attracted to pretty girls. Though Dawn was only ten, she was still very pretty. Now he had to keep his cool long enough to make sure she was safe.

Dawn, on the other hand, had no worries whatsoever about this. She knew Brock was dysfunctional when it came to women, but he had never flirted with her before. Why should this time be any different, especially when she was hurt? "Brock, you can up out now!" she called, lying herself down slowly.

Peeking out the door, Brock walked back to the side of the bed and knelt down, "Tell me where it hurts," he commanded, placing his warm hand on her aching stomach, just barely squeezing his way around her body. Finally he hit the spot it hurt worst, and she whimpered in pain, "Shhh, it's okay," he whispered soothingly.

"It hurts..." she responded eyes clinched tightly shut.

Brock placed his hand back slowly, and felt around for the bone as gingerly as he could while Dawn tried not to cry out in pain. Finally Brock said, "It's not broken, I don't think."

Relieved, Dawn sighed and let her nerves calm, her muscles relaxing, "Really?"

"You should be fine; just take it easy and rest for a while," Brock smiled at her warmly.

Dawn smiled back, "Thanks, Brock."

"Don't mention it; it's not like I could leave you there for dead."

The blue-haired girl giggled and looked up at her older friend, "Could you do one more thing for me, Brock?"

"Sure, what is it, Dawn?"

Dawn blushed at the thought and sheepishly asked, "Would you carry me to my cabin?"

"What are friends for?" Brock said, gingerly scooping her up and heading out the door.

* * *

Arrrgh, matey! It be through; me Lightrockshipping-ish story. Aye, Matey, now click that ol' green an' gray box at dee bottom of dat there screen.


End file.
